


I want a unicorn for Christmas

by stillusesapencil



Series: 25 days of ficmas [18]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Cute, F/M, Fluff, I mean, Kissing, all the kissing, do i ever write them not kissing, what did we expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 11:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13053390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillusesapencil/pseuds/stillusesapencil
Summary: you asked me what i wanted for christmas and i was feeling really sarcastic so i said “a unicorn” and you actually went out and got me a stuffed unicorn i hate you so much but actually it’s really cute and i might sort of love it





	I want a unicorn for Christmas

Cassian knows sarcasm is her specialty, he has to know. But holding this giant stuffed unicorn, she suddenly isn’t so sure.

“Why? Why did you get me a unicorn?”

“When I asked you what you wanted, you said a unicorn,” Cassian says, completely straight-faced.

“I didn’t mean—” she stops, digging her fingers into the fluff of the animal. It’s kind of cute, actually, a face as sweet as stuffed toy faces can be, fluffy mane and tail, shiny horn. Okay, it’s a lot cute. “I hate you,” she says.

“Of course,” he grins, stepping closer. “I hate you too.”

“I hate you more.”

“Naturally.”

She’s smiling now, hugging the stupid unicorn to her chest. He gets close enough to smush the unicorn between them, grinning ridiculously as he leans in to kiss her. She lets go of the unicorn to wrap her arms around his neck. She loves this ridiculous dork so much.

“I hope this isn’t my actual Christmas gift,” she says.

“Of course not,” he says into her hair. “The best is yet to come.”

(If she takes the unicorn to her apartment and sets it on her bed, it’s no one’s business but her own.)


End file.
